


Different End

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [28]
Category: Adam (2009), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: HanniHolidays Prompt Calendar, Lucadam - Freeform, M/M, hanniholidays, reto tumblr, sakuradaayuki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: ¿Cuál será el final de Adam? -------Día 28 de #HanniHolidays: Ice Skating





	

**Author's Note:**

> Como lo prometi esta drabble es la continuación de: [And at the end of the story.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8964058)
> 
> Este drabble pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)   
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

Adam dudó en tomar la diestra, pero la tenue sonrisa de Lucas lo convenció en menos de dos segundos. Al tomar las manos de Lucas, Adam apretó un poco y caso seguido se levantó; juntando su cuerpo con el de Lucas y después viéndolo fijo.

 

"Necesitamos un final diferente." Lucas paseo su mirada por el cercando rostro de Adam, sonriéndole.

 

Dejaron de lado las películas y salieron del apartamento. Lucas buscaba con urgencia un taxi para ir a Bryant Park.  Para cuando llegaron al lugar Adam se dio cuenta de que estaban en el mismo lugar en donde hacía años patinaba con su madre y su padre.

 

"Pero...no recuerdo como-" Adam se prenso al brazo de Lucas este ya estaba junto al mostrador pagando las entradas.   
"Yo te ayudaré" entrego el dinero a la chica del otro lado del mostrador y después Lucas tomo los pares de patines.

 

Adam veía hacia la pista, era blanca y por todos lados había gente; niños, papás y mamás ayudando a los más pequeños a patinar. Incluso alcanzo a ver a unas cuantas parejas teniendo una pequeña competencia para ver quien llegaba al otro extremo más rápido. Lucas estaba sentado en una banca poniéndose los patines cuando Adam se sentó junto a él diciéndole con una voz un poco preocupada.

 

"Por favor no hagamos competencias de velocidad como esa pareja." su vista siguió a la chica que había llegado mucho antes que el chico al otro extremo; Lucas solo supo reír al darse cuenta de lo que decía.   
"Tranquilo, no lo haremos. No si tu no quieres."

 

Adam no estaba seguro de aquella frase y entre una combinación de emoción y algo de medio solo asintió. Lucas se ofreció a ayudarle con sus patines pero dijo que eso podía hacerlo perfectamente bien porque recordaba que su padre le había enseñado muchos años atrás.

 

Para cuando ambos caminaron hasta la pista Adam no soltaba el brazo de Lucas y este solo atinaba a mantenerse en buena postura ya que el peso del otro lo descontrolaba un poco en la pequeña caminata hasta la entrada a la pista.

 

Adam casi resbala cuando llego al hielo y lo que hizo fue detenerse tomándose del borde de la pared.

 

"Pensé que este sería un final diferente. Que iba a gustarte." Lucas dio media vuelta ya dentro de la pista  
"Lo es, me gusta, pero las caídas no y mucho menos que haya tanta gente viendo. Odio eso."

 

El mayor extendió su diestra hacia Adam y este no dudo en tomarla porque él quería un final diferente aquella noche algo que recordar.

 


End file.
